One Night Part 2
by Kim Tae Hyun
Summary: Di sini Luhan dihadapkan dengan beberapa pilihan. Dimana dia lebih memilih Kai, Sehun atau Lay. Di satu sisi Lay memojokan Kai dan Sehun untuk meninggalkan Luhan. Jika, terjadi sesuatu dengan Kai(hamil) ia akan mengambil anak tersebut namun Kai menolaknya dan D.O sang kakak berusaha menjauhkan adiknya dari masalah yang rumit.


Tittle : **One Night Part 2  
**

Author : Goon

Genre : NC-17 Gak Romance, Gak Humor, Bukan Sad dan Bukan Action.

Cast :

Luhan

Sehun

Kai

Lay

Kris

D.O

NB : Kelanjutan FF One Night

Summary : Memilih hal terbaik diantara yang paling baik.

안 녕, 친구들...

오늘부터 시작합니다,,,,,,,,,,, ._.)b

* * *

**One Night**

Luhan mengantarkan Kai kembali ke rumahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sepertinya musim dingin akan datang, ditandai munculna rintikan salju yang jatuh dari atas awan. Luhan menatap salju yang turun, tanganya menadah dan menampung beberapa butir salju di tanganya. Dingin dan menusuk kulit nampak tak membuatnya segera membuang salju itu. Kai yang melihat kejadian itu menarik tangan Luhan dan membuang salju itu dari tanganya. Tangan Kai menarik secarik kain yang ada di saku jaketnya dan mengulap tangan Luhan dengan penuh perasaan.

"Mian, Ge."

Sesal Kai yang membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunan.

"Ani...Aniyaa.."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan sedikit memberikan sentuhan senyum disela perkataanya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, tak perlu sungkan menghubungiku jika kau membutuhkanku."

Lanjut Luhan lalu ia memutar tubuhnya dan mengangkat tangan ke atas sembari menggoangkanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kai menatap kepergian Kai yang mulai beranjak dari sebelumna dan perlahan tubuh Luhan tertutup Oleh jalanan ang menurun. Mata Kai menatap sayup dan mulai memutar gagang pintunya.

Kllleeekkkk...

Suara pintu terbuka dan

Ddooorrr

Dooorrr

Dooorrrr

"Saengil chukhahamnida, Saengil chukhahamnida sarangeun nae Jongin saengil chukhahamnida..."

Lagu ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk dirinya membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah pada hyungnya. Kai memeluk tubuh hyungnya rapat-rapat.

"Mianhae hyung..."

"Ada apa Jongin? Apa kau senang dengan kejutanku?"

"Aniii...~~"

Jawab Kai dengan melepaskan pelukan pada hyungya itu.

"Dasar, aku menyiapkan ini dengan sangat detail. Aku pulang dari Amerika langsung membeli semua makanan ini dengan sisa tenaga yang aku miliki, dan jawabanmu menyedihkanku."

Kai memberikan senyum pada hyungnya agar ia tak lagi mengeluh dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan hari ini. Sudah sekitar 3 tahun ini hyungnya ini meninggalkanya di Korea sendiri karena urusan pekerjaan. Hyungnya itu bernama D.O ia tak pernah menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh tentang apapun yang terjadi pada Kai selama ia tinggal di Amerika. D.O sesekali hanya menanyakan kabar tak lebih dari itu.

Pagi telah tiba liburan musim dingin telah di umumkan, Kai memiliki waktu senjang. Ia menggunakan waktu itu bersama dengan hyungnaya itu yang akan kembali ke Amerika 1 minggu terhitung dari kedatanganya ke Korea. Sehari setelah ulang tahunya ia mendapatkan kado yang paling istimewa. Ia dapat bertemu hyungnya walau hanya selama seminggu. Tak ada yang tahu tanggal ulang tahun Kai, hanya keluarga yang tahu tanggal ulang tahunya. Ia tak begitu suka mengeshare sesuatu Vang tak begitu penting.

Kai menarik D.O dengan manja memintanya untuk segera menikah. Namun, jawaban yang sama selalu ia berikan dan Kai bisa mengikuti logat tolakan hyungnya dengan tepat. Umurnya memang bisa dikatakan masih muda tapi, wajahnya terlalu kebapakan untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menikah.

"Ayolah hyung menikahlah dengan siapa saja. Atau mungkin kau bisa menikah dengan tetangga kita itu. Bukankah kau pernah dekat denganya?"

Bujuk rayu Kai berusaha meyakinkan D.O untuk segera melepas masa lajang.

"Aku hanya perlu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal itu kembali padanya. Bukan seperti kau yang selalu terburu-buru hingga tak ada hasil!"

D.O bermaksud mencandainya namun, tidak bagi Kai ia menganggap perkataan hyungnya benar. Ia terlalu terburu-buru melakukan hal itu pada Luhan.

Kai berubah, tiba-tiba ia meninggalkan hyungnya sendiri di ruang tamu. D.O mulai mencurigai sosok adiknya itu yang berubah menjadi sangat sensitif itu. D.O mendekati pintu masuk kamar Kai dan berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan pintu. Ia hanya melihat sekilas tingkah adiknya yang berubah semenjak kehadiranya di Korea.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika aku tak ada di sini?"

D.O mengintrogasi adik satu-satunya itu.

"Anii, tak terjadi apa-apa. Aku hanya pusing dengan ujianku besok."

"Aku hyungmu mana mungkin tidak bisa mengenalmu. Kau baru saja membohongiku Kai, dari mana kau belajar berbohong pada hyungmu."

"Aku belajar dari hyungku sendiri!"

Kai berdiri dan meninggalkan hyungnya tanpa permisi. Tingkahnya aneh, membuat D.O mengkhawatirkanya.

.

.

.

Di jalan Kai menemukan sebuah kaleng kosong, ia menendang-nendangnya ke arah depan. Dengan kedua tangan di dalam pocket ia menikmati giringan kaleng dan perasaanya meluap-luap ia menendang kaleng itu kuat.

Plleeetttaaakkkkk~~~

Kaleng itu menganai kepala salah seorang yang sedang duduk menikmati pemandagan di pinggir kota. Kai tertunduk berusaha menyembunyikan kesalahan.

"Apa kau yang melemparkan kaleng ini ke kepalaku?"

"Bukan melempar, hanya menendang dan tidak sengaja mengenai kepala anda."

"Malah kurang ajarr..!"

Bentak ajussi itu dengan keras.

Kai yang jail meninggalkan ajussi itu tanpa meminta maaf. Seakan hidup di dunianya kembali. Ia kembali di aktivitasnya dimana berkelakuan liar dengan orang yang lebih tua.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara hentakan kaki yang cepat membuat Kai membalikan badan dan mendapati seseorang secara tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Lubag hidungnya tertutup hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Kai histeris, namun ia tak dapat memberontak tanganya ditali kuat ke belakang dan ia dipepet di tembok. Ia tak dapat bergerak, karna tangan orang itu menghalangi jalanya.

"Ehhmmmbbbtttt..."

Orang itu menikmati bibir Kai yang tak dapat mengelak dari lumatanya.

Perlahan orang itu tambah kurang ajar membuka mulut Kai dan memasuki rongga mulutnya dengan nafsu. Ia memainkan lidah Kai dan menjelajahi isinya. Saliva mereka menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Kai menangis dan berharap ada orang yang akan menolongnya. Tangan orang itu memegang dada Kai yang masih terbalut dengan baju hangatnya, tebal namun tak masalah bagi orang itu. Ternyata ia telah membawa gunting di sakunya. Ia menggunting baju hangat Kai hingga seluruh badan atasnya terlihat.

"Waauuuww...Kau rumayan."

Puji orang itu dengan mulut tertutup.

Masker, topi dan pakaian yang hitam mengganggu Kai untuk mengenalinya. Tangan kanan orang itu memilin dada kanan Kai dan dada kiri kai di hisap orang itu dengan mulutnya.

"AAahhhhh..."

Desah Kai kesakitan merasakan apa yang orang itu lakukan barusan.

Desahan itu membuat orang itu semakin kuat memilin dan kuat menghisap dadanya. Perlahan mulut orang itu naik dan memberi kissmark di setiap inci leher Kai. Kai tak berkutik ia ketakutan dan ingin berteriak namun, ketika ia punya kesempatan untuk berteriak. Tangan orang itu membungkamnya dengan tangan yang tak mendapatkan jatah untuk menikmati tubuh itu. Orang itu menciumi badan Kai, hingga ia merasa geli dengan apa ang orang itu lakukan. Kai pun pasrah dengan apa yang orang itu lakukan.

Tanganya mulai turun dan berusaha menurunkan celana Kai, belum sempat ia menurunkanya ada seorang namja yang datang menghajarnya dengan kuat hingga menorehkan noda merah di bibir kananya. Kai tersukur jatuh, ia tak dapat melakukan apapun dengan tangan terikat dan mulut yang tersumpal oleh kain disamping itu udara dingin begitu menusuk. Keadaan udara yang hampir -2 dapat membekukanya.

"Kwaenchana?"

Tanya namja itu khawatir. Ia memberikan jaketnya pada Kai dan melepaskan ikatanya lalu membantunya untuk duduk.

"BAJINGGANNN KAUUU, BERANII BERANIINYA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL SENONOH PADANYA!"

Teriak namja itu dengan memukuli orang itu bertubi-tubi. Tanpa jeda ia memukulinya.

Luhan mengangkat kerahnya orang itu tak terlalu kuat untuk bangun, dengan wajah babak belur namun, wajahnya masih terbungkus oleh kain yang membuatnya unknown. Ketika ia hendak menarik kain itu, orang itu mendorong namja yang menyelamatkan Kai.

"Sialll...!"

Teriak namja itu marah karena melihat orang yang berusaha mencelakai Kai berhasil lolos, namun ia tak dapat mengejar orang itu. Ia hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kai yang terduduk lemas.

"Hiks hiks hiks.."

Tangis Kai membuat namja itu merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis. Kau sudah aman bersamaku."

"Ge, kenapa kau bisa kemari?"

"Entahlah aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa ke sini."

Namja itu menjawab dengan apa adanya. Ia duduk di samping Kai.

Kai membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan ia sangat senang yang menyelamatkanya adalah Luhan. Orang yang memiliki hatinya untuk sekarang. Luhan menepuk pundak Kai dan menenangkanya. Luhan tak tahu harus mengucap apa lagi pada Kai. Baju Kai begitu compang camping karena di robek oleh orang yang hampir memperkosanya tadi. Luhan memberikan syalnya dan mengkalungkanya agar membuat tubuh Kai hangat.

Luhan berdiri membersihkan badanya dan jongkok membelakangi Kai.

"Kaja, naiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kai tak menjawab, ia langsung naik ke punggung Luhan dan mengkalungkan tanganya di leher Luhan (Tahukan posisi orang gendongin di belakang? =.= Author nanya). Luhan mulai mengangkat badanya dan melangkahkan kakinya sedikit demi sedikit, walaupun awalnya merasa berat.

"Gamsa, ge."

"Sudahlah, ini sudah jadi, kewajibanku. Dan jangan keluar sendiri lagi, arachi? Aku sudah bilang jangan sungkan untuk menelponku."

Bentak Luhan memarahi Kai yang terkesan masih menutup-nutupi segalanya dari Luhan.

"Hmm."

Kai tertunduk dan diam di punggung Luhan. Ia tak merespon, hanya masih menangis atas apa yang baru aja terjadi padanya.

"Kau tak perlu takut lagi, kau sudah aman bersamaku."

Luhan meyakinkan Kai untuk tidak menangis lagi.

.

.

.

Rumah Kai~~~

Luhan tak tahu nomor pengaman pintu itu, namun ia memiliki insting bahwa ada orang di dalam rumah Kai.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Luhan menunggu di depan pintu masih dalam keadaan menggendong Kai. Nampaknya, Kai tertidur. Luhan membuat Kai nyaman berada di punggungnya.

Kreekkkk...

"Nugu...Yaaa! Kai..."

Saat pintu terbuka D.O yang semula ingin bertanya siapa menjadi terkaget karena Kai yang ada di gendongan Luhan nampak tergolek lemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Tanya D.O sambil membukakan pintu kamar Kai.

"Na kwaenchana."

Sahut Kai yang tiba-tiba bangun.

"Geunyang jatuh tadi, sudahlah jangan terlalu protective padaku. Kau memang mirip umma yang selalu mengkhawatirkanku."

Lanjut Kai sembari mencoba duduk.

Haisuuhh

Hhaisuuhh

Haissuuhh

Nampaknya Luhan merasa kurang enak badan. Ia terlalu memaksa pada udara dingin di luar tadi. D.O dengan sigap membuatkan mereka berdua bubur resep keluarga dan minuman gingseng merah khas korea.

"Makanlah selagi panas. Dan untukmu terimakasih telah menolong adiku. Dan ini pakaian untukmu. Tak mungkin kau memakai pakaian hanya itu saja. Di luar suhunya hampir -2."

"Ne, gamsahamnida."

"Neo ireumeun mwoyeyo?"

"Ooo, ndee. Je ireumeun Luhan-imnida."

"Hanguk sarameun aniyeyo?"

"Aniyeyo, jungguk-inunde."

Luhan menjawab tiap pertanyaan dengan santai hingga membuat D.O tak mencurigai dirinya lagi.

Malam semakin larut, hujan salju sangat lebat, itu membuatnya harus menginap di rumah Kai. Namun, Luhan merasa waswas, jika ia tidur di rumah namja lain. Alasan apa yang akan ia gunakan besok.

Tak lama ia pusing dengan alasan.

Tiklung~~

One message delivered for Luhan.

Jemarinya menari dan mulai membuka isi pesan itu.

To : Luhan

Ge, eodiya neo?

From : Lay

Ia menelpon Lay dan mengatakan bahwa cuaca tidak baik sehingga ia menginap di sebuah penginapan yang jaraknya rumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Mungkin alasan itu dapat di terima Lay.

.

.

.

Luhan's Home

Luhan lemas merasakan ada hal yang tak beres dengan tubuhnya. Lay langsung membantu Luhan berjalan da menidurkanya di kasur. Badanya berkeringat namun badanya panas. Lay panik dengan keadaan Luhan. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia mengambilkan sebuah botol minuman dan menuangkanya ke anduk dan ia letakan di dahi Luhan tanpa memerasnya. Air pun mengalir ke mata, pelipis, telinga bahkan menetes di bantal. Bertambah panik Lay. Dengan keadaan lemah Luhan menarik tangan Lay dan membimbingnya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Ambil kompres ini, lalu kau peras terlebih dahulu. Lipat dengan ukuran sedang kau baru meletakanya di dahiku. Arachi?"

"Ne, aku panik, ge. Panikk.."

"Kamu tenang saja... aku hanya demam. Siapkan makan untukku."

Pinta Luhan pada Lay. Lay menuruti apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

Lay sibuk mengurusi Luhan ia mulai beranjak tenang sekarang.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang duduk di taman sekolah, ia nampak tertekan entah kenapa. Ia seperti beraura hitam akhir-akhit ini. Ia jarang berkumpul dengan chingunya, ia hana menggugut jarinya dengan raut muka tegang.

"Yaaa! Yeogi isseo."

Sapa Kai pada Sehun. Ia mengkhawatirkan Sehun yang sangat tertutup akhir-akhir ini.

Sehun tak mengeluarkan suara. Entah mengapa ia memelototkan matanya pada Kai seolah akan membunuh.

"Jamkkanman, mukamu? Ada apa?"

Kai menanyakan keadaan Sehun sambil mencoba untuk menyentuh bekas luka yang ada di tepi bibir sebelah kanan. Seketika itu, Sehun menghindar dengan menangkis tangan Kai. Dengan raut muka sedih Kai mulai menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi padanya 2 hari yang lalu. Ekspresi Sehun aneh ketika Kai menceritakan hal itu ia terlihat berkeringat ketakutan, Kai yang melihat raut muka Sehun yang pucat menghentikan ceritanya.

"Waeyo? Neo kwaenchanayo?"

"Aann... Annddweee, naa..a.. Kwaaenn...chhaannaaa.."

Sehun menjawab pertanyaan dari Kai dengan terbata-bata. Sorot mata Sehun berubah menjadi sosok yang menyedihkan. Ia memeluk Kai dan mengatakan maaf padanya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia meminta maaf pada Kai, tak ada sebab dan akibat.

Sehun memeluk Kai erat-erat, ia mengalirkan air dari matanya dengan deras. Dari arah belakang terdengar suara.

"Aku pikir kau adalah namja baik, Sehun-ah."

"Oooo, Luhan."

Sapa Kai dengan senyum khasnya dengan memutar badanya ke belakang.

Bbbuuuaaakkkkk~~~

Luhan memukul Sehun dengan kerasnya hingga membuatnVa terpental dari tempatnya duduk.

"yaaa, ge! Apa ang kau lakukan?!"

Teriak Kai memarahi Luhan. Ia membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Jangan mencoba baik padanya, dia adalah orang yang akan memperkosamu kemarin malam."

"Mwooo? Tidak mungkin?! Sehun tak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji itu padaku."

Kai mengelak dan memberikan Luhan pukulan di pipi Luhan hingga membekas warna merah serta mengalirkan darah segar dari tepi mulut kanan.

"Sehun! Memang dia pelakunya. Aku ingat betul dengan bekas Luka di pipi Kiri, itu adalah bekas luka ketika kamu menghajarnya dengan kuku tajamu. Dan dia tak sebaik yang kau pikirkan. Ingat baik-baik. Belum tentu orang baik di sisimu benar-benar baik. Mungkin orang baik itu adalah orang yang akan menghancurkanmu."

"Ne, akulah yang melakukan hal itu, aku yang berusaha memperkosamu malam itu. Mau tahu kenapa? Karna kau telah mengambil Luhan dariku, aku hanya ingin bahagia bersamamu,ge. Tapi, kai telah melakukanya denganmu."

Luhan dan Kai terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu hal yang mereka berdua sembunyikan.

"Jika Kai hamil, berarti aku tak bisa memilikimu seutuhnya, tapi, jika malam itu berhasil aku bisa membunuhnya. Aku melakukan ini karnamu, ge. Andai saja kau tak sedang ada hubungan dengan Lay. Mungkin kita sekarang telah menjalin hubungan. Aku menahan rasa sakit ge, rasa sakit ini lebih sakit dari apa yang kau bayangkan."

Lanjut Sehun dengan menambahkan air mata yang jatuh dari kelopak matanya yang indah itu.

Luhan merunduk, ia tak mampu melihat siapa pun yang ada di depanya. Hanya rasa sesal tiada tara. Akibat keegoisanya ia melukai orang yang ia cintai, penyesalan demi penyeaslan datang padanya. Aliran air tak lagi melaju sesuai arah bahkan sungai itu mengering dan membunuh makhluk yang tinggal di dalamya. Andai ia dapat mengkontrol waktu. Ia ingin mengembalikan waktu ketika hal ini belum terhadi, lebih tepatnya kembali ke masa lalu.

"Mianhae~~"

Ujar Luhan mencoba mengurangi beban mereka namun nampaknya percuma. Bekas luka mereka terlalu dalam kalau hanya mengandalkan kata maaf.

"Aku tak menyadari hal ini. Jadi, ini yang membuatmu berubah, ge?"

Lay tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Luhan, ia menghampiri Luhan dengan menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan.

"Aku akan memberi kalian solusi. Memang aku egois dalam hal ini. Tapi, kita siap untuk menikah bulan depan. Jadi, jalan dariku hanya satu kalian tinggalkan Luhan dan jangan mendekatinya lagi. Ohh, ya Kai. Jika kau sampai hamil akan aku ambil anak itu. Aku akan merawatnya untukmu."

"Sirheo, jika kalian menikah pun aku tak keberatan, biar anak ini aku yang urus."

Kai menolak tawaran Lay. Ia melepaskan Luhan agar ia tetap dapat bersama buah hati mereka.

Lay terus saja mengoceh dan memberikan saran yang seluruh saranya berisi ke egoisanya. Ketika mereka sibuk berbicara, ternyata D.O yang tengah berdiri di balik pohon mendengar ucapan mereka dari awal hingga sekarang. D.O menutup mulutnya dan menahan air mata, ia tak tega melihat adiknya diperlakukan seperti ini. Namun, jika ia keluar dari posisinya sekarang Kai pasti akan merasa bersalah padanya, namun semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan ia seperti merasa adiknya menyukai Luhan. Ia selalu tersenyum riang ketika bersama dengan Luhan di sandingnya. Ia menghapus sosok Luhan dari pikiranya dan mencoba mencari cara membawa adiknya pergi dari tempat itu. Ia mulai keluar dari posisinya dan berlaku seperti biasa.

"Haaa! Nae dongsaeng yeogi isseo."

D.O masuk dalam zona berbahaya ia mencoba mendekati Kai dan menggandeng adiknya itu.

"Jib-e kaja!"

Ajak D.O dengan menarik tangan Kai. Namun, Kai menolak ajakan kakaknya. Ia tetap berada di posisi itu dengan melepaskan tangan D.O kasar.

D.O merasa berada di zona bahaya, ia mulai mencari alasan yang tepat agar membuat adiknya itu mau pulang bersamanya.

Kekisruhan semakin semruwet. Satu dari mereka enggan menghentikan perdepatan.

"Pergilah dengan hyung, Kai. Kau bisa membesarkan anak itu bersama dengan hyung."

Kai mulai mengatakan maksud hati.

Kai yang mendengarnya langsung terharu dan memeluk kakaknya. Mereka pun akhirnya pulang. Namun ketika berpapasan dengan Luhan, tangan Kai ditarik Luhan dan meuruhnya untuk tetap berada di sini bersamanya. Sebenarnya tak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadapnya.

"Gajimaaaa...!"

Teriak Luhan.

"Aku adalah seorang yang lebih dari kata sekiyaa atau semacamnya. Aku begitu bingung memutuskan hal yang benar-benar layak untuk aku hidupi."

Lanjut Luhan dengan menarik tangan Kai agar tak lekas pergi dari sisinya. Dengan tertunduk Luhan tak lagi memandang salah satu dari mereka. Bukanya enggan melihat namun ia takut melihat wajah orang yang telah sakit karnanya.

Keadaan menjadi sepi, lebih sepi dari lahan pemakaman. Tak ada suara yang mampu keluar dari mulut mereka. Terutama Lay, ia adalah anak teman dekat ayah Luhan dan sekaligus orang yang pertama kali ia cintai. Sehun adalah orang yang telah mengenalkan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan dan bagaimana rasa menghargai, ia selalu ada di sisinya ketika ia butuh kata teman. Kai, ia adalah namaja kecil yang baru saja ia temui namun, kesalahan fatal telah ia lakukan padanya. Luhan tak mampu berfikir kepalanya penuh dengan perlakuan buruknya pada orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya.

Luhan lemas, kakinya tak mampu menopangnya untuk berdiri. Perlahan ia menekukakn lututnya dan melepaskan tangan Kai sedikit demi sedikit. Dengan keadaan tertunduk dan rasa bersalah yang amat dalam membuat Luhan hampir gila.

"Aku... Aku adalah Luhan... Aku adalah esorang pengecut yang memainkan banyak orang. Belum lagi kesalahanku yang lalu. Lay, Sehun dan Kai apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan agar membuat perasaanku tidak menyesal?"

Keluh Luhan pada semua orang yang tengah berdiri di sektarnya. Kerumitan yang terjadi akibat keaslahanya sendiri tak mampunya ia mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Lay berjalan menghampiri Luhan, ia tak mampu melihat Luhan tersiksa namun ia belum bisa melepaskan Luhan untuk lain.

"Ge, kalau kau tak memilihku bukan masalah aku akan menunggumu. Namun, ada satu permintaan dariku. Pilihlah orang yang benar-benar kau ciintai."

Dengan menitikan aiir mata Lay berusaha melepaskan Luhan walau berat dalam hatinya. Ia akan menunggu Luhan itu adalah janjinya pada Luhan.

Luhan masih enggan membuka mulutnya. Ia masih tertunduk menangis.

* * *

TBC~~

Agak aneh yaa Luhan, dapet lebih dari 2 kagak mau, dasar!

Ahmad Dhani aja mau di lagunya. Tunggu next FFnya okee?

기다려 주세요...^^


End file.
